prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Terry Funk
Chainsaw Charlie Dr. Knows It All Texan | data de nascimento =30 de junho de 1944 | local de nascimento =Hammond, Indiana | data morte = | local morte = | estilo =Técnico Brawler Hardcore | altura =1.85 m | peso =112 kg | treinado por =Dory Funk | estréia =9 de dezembro de 1965 | retirada= }} Terrence Funk (Hammond, 30 de junho de 1944) é um ator e lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Ao longo de sua carreira passou por várias promoções entre elas: NWA, AWA, WWF/E, WCW, ECW, USWA, ROH e TNA. Carreira *Várias promoções (1965-1994) *World Championship Wrestling (1994) *Extreme Championship Wrestling (1994-1997) *World Wrestling Federation (1997-1998) *Retorno para a ECW (1998-1999) *Retorno para a WCW (2000) *Circuito independente (2002-2005) *World Wrestling Entertainment (2006) *Circuito independente (2009-presente) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Texas Piledriver **Sleeper hold – WWF **Spinning toe hold **Stunner *'Signature moves' **Atomic drop **Brainbuster **Crossface **Double underhook suplex **Fireball **Hangman's neckbreaker **Outside cradle **Punching combination **Rolling moonsault **Snap DDT *'Managers' **Gary Hart **Jimmy Hart **Oliver Humperdink **Col. Robert Parker **Tammy Lynn Sytch **Beulah McGillicutty **Paul Heyman *'Apelidos' **"Be Nice" Terry Funk **"The Texan" Terry Funk **"Middle Aged and Crazy" Terry Funk **"The Hardcore Icon" **"The Funker" **"The Lord of the Hardcore" **"The Texas Bronco" **"Wrestling's Living Legend" **"The Hardcore / Living Hardcore Legend" **"The King of Hardcore" **"The Dirty Funker" **"The One and Only Living Legend" **"One Bad Mother Funker" **"Terrible" Terry Funk **"Drunk" Terry Funk *'Música de entrada' **"Man With The Harmonica" por Ennio Morricone (NWA) **"Spinning Toe Hold" - Production theme (AJPW, FMW) **"Fanfare for the Common Man" por Emerson, Lake e Palmer (ECW) **"Hardcore" por Jim Johnston (WWF/E) **"Desperado" por The Eagles (ECW) **"Uomo Con Un'Armonica" por The London Starlight Orchestra (WCW) **"Fistful" por Jimmy Hart - WCW Production theme (WCW) Campeonatos e prêmios *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **World's Strongest Tag Team League (1977 , 1979 , 1982) – com Dory Funk, Jr. *'Cauliflower Alley Club' **Iron Mike Mazurki Award (2005) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Dory Funk, Jr. **NWA Florida Television Championship (1 vez) **[[NWA North American Tag Team Championship|NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Florida version)]] (1 vez) – com Dory Funk, Jr. **[[NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)]] (2 vezes) **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Eastern Championship Wrestling / Extreme Championship Wrestling'1 **ECW World Television Championship (1 vez) **ECW World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes)2 **Hardcore Hall of Fame (2005) *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' **NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Dory Funk, Jr. **NWA Georgia Television Championship (1 vez) *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' **JCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling / World Championship Wrestling' **[[WWE United States Championship|NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (1 vez) **WCW Hardcore Championship (3 vezes) **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WCW Hall of Fame (Class of 1995) *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' **NWA Americas Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **NWA International Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) – com Dory Funk, Jr. **NWA World Tag Team Championship (Los Angeles version) (1 vez) – com Dory Funk, Jr. *'NWA Western States Sports' **[[NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Amarillo version)|NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Amarillo version)]] (2 vezes) **NWA International Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Dory Funk, Jr. **NWA Western States Heavyweight Championship (7 vezes) **NWA Western States Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Ricky Romero **NWA World Tag Team Championship (Texas version) (2 vezes) – com Dory Funk, Jr. *'Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling' **3PW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feud of the Year (1989) vs. Ric Flair **PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (1997) **PWI Wrestler of the Year (1976) *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' **Class of 2004 *'Squared Circle Wrestling' **2CW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Southwest Championship Wrestling' **SCW Southwest Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **SCW World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Dory Funk, Jr. (1) e Wahoo McDaniel (1) *'St. Louis Wrestling Club' **NWA Missouri Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Stampede Wrestling' **Stampede Wrestling Hall of Fame *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWF Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Cactus Jack **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards **5 Star Match (1984) com Dory Funk, Jr. vs. Bruiser Brody e Stan Hansen em 8 de dezembro **Best Brawler (1989) **Best Heel (1989) **Best on Interviews (1989) **Feud of the Year (1989) vs. Ric Flair **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) 1Funk foi nomeado um honorário ECW World Heavyweight Champion por Paul Heyman em 1997 por suas contribuições a ECW e ao wrestling profissional em geral. 2Terry Funk teve seu primeiro reinado quando Eastern Championship Wrestling era filiada a NWA e antes dela se tornar Extreme Championship Wrestling e o título ser declarado mundial. Ligações externas *Perfil no WWE Hall of Fame en:Terry Funk T T